В облаках
by kenguroo
Summary: фик написан в 2007 году. постдесфик


Автор: Кенгуру

Название: В облаках

Фандом: в основном NY, но упоминание остальных

Пейринг: Шелдон/Эйден, Дэнни/Дон и упоминание некоторых других

Жанр: пост-десфик (моя весна ...) и романтика

Рейтинг: PG-13

Дисклаймер: не моё

Саммари: Наши хранители не в силах нас спасти.

Комментарий моего бетуна: «Я заколебался бороться с твоей привычкой пихать два фика в один. Нехай буде».

Примечание автора: А еще он сказал, что фик тяжело читается, потому что очень сильно заметно, что я себя изнасиловала, чтобы хоть что-то написать. Поэтому ругайте меня и критикуйте, можете даже неконструктивно – не обижусь. Честно .

_Появляется Тим Спидл и Эйден Берн._

_ТС_: Эйди!

_ЭБ_: Тимка!

_(Обнимаются)_

_ТС_: Где тебя носило?

_ЭБ_: Опять к своим пришлось спускаться. _(мрачнеет)_

_ТС_ _(понимающе)_: Кто на этот раз?

_ЭБ (машет рукой):_ Как обычно. Шелдон. Опять с крыши снимала.

_ТС (сочувственно качает головой)_: Кто спасал?

_ЭБ_: Дон. Пыталась до Дэнни добудиться, но куда там... _(улыбается) _Мак рядом спал, поэтому не смогла ни того, ни другого заставить выпустить друг друга из объятий и за два квартала отправиться. А твои как?

_ТС_: Сейчас уже гораздо лучше. Первое время тоже приходилось для Эрика через ночь Горацио дергать. Но сейчас, когда он к Райану привык, уже намного лучше.

_ЭБ_: А чего ты все время Горацио дергал?

_ТС_: А кого?

_ЭБ_: Келли? Алекс?

_ТС_: Келли слишком рациональна, у Алекс дети. Как ты себе представляешь убедить мать двоих детей посреди ночи поехать на другой конец города просто из-за каких-то неясных предчувствий? А Горацио _(пожимает плечами)_ всегда шел туда, куда его вел мой голос.

_ЭБ (грозит пальцем)_: Да ладно тебе прикидываться. Рациональная, дети. Просто тебе хотелось еще разок-другой пообщаться с Эйчем.

_ТС (смущенно)_: Ну да... Но сейчас уже все реже удается...

_Появляется Холи Гриббс._

_ХГ (грустно)_: Ребята, привет.

_ТС_: Привет, как Вегас? Ты чего такая убитая?

_ХГ_: Измучили меня эти три дня. Там _(неопределенно показывает рукой наверх) _приняли решение по Грэгу. Хорошо, хоть с шансом.

_ТС и ЭБ вместе:_ По Грэгу? И что?

_ХГ_: Организовали все, как следует. Банда отморозков. Избили так, что еще немножко и все...

_ЭБ_: Вытащили?

_ХГ:_ Гриссом отмолил. Три дня не отходил от больничной койки, вцепился в спинку кровати и так и стоял три дня, пока «эти» _(опять машет рукой вверх)_ решали.

_ТС (удивленно)_: Я думал, что Гриссом в прошлом году на Брасса свой шанс использовал.

_ХГ_: Не, тогда Кэтрин постаралась. Хотя я ее отговаривала. У нее же дочь, а она на чужого мужика шанс тратит. Но кто ж меня стал слушать?.. _(вздыхает)_ Она тогда только плечом дернула и сказала: «Джимми бы сделал для меня тоже самое. У нас с ним свои счеты». А Гриссом как знал тогда, что понадобится ему еще этот шанс, очень понадобится.

_ЭБ_: У моих год назад похожее было. Где-то сразу после моей смерти. Взрыв был, и по Дону тоже «эти» приняли решение с шансом. Мак тогда Дона выпросил. Я его сразу обо всем предупредила. И что шанс один, и что у Дэнни работа опасная. А он мне в ответ только и сказал, что если не использует сейчас этот шанс, то никогда себе не простит. Вот и трясется сейчас над Дэнни, как над сокровищем. На шаг отпустить боится, знает, что если что, то другого шанса у него не будет. _(хмурится) _А я больше даже за Дона сейчас боюсь... Вчера, когда я Дэнни с Маком не убедила Шелдона отправиться спасать, я к Дону заглянула, а он опять сидит со шприцем и жгутом.

_ТС_: Наркотики?

_ЭБ (кивает):_ Пока не начал. Но уж больно часто в последнее время соберет весь реквизит и сидит, думает, как легко уйти от реальности, от боли, от страданий. Я вчера даже на превышение полномочий пошла: заставила Дона к себе домой Шелдона привезти. Думала, может, они поделятся и легче станет. Обоим.

_ТС и ХГ вместе:_ И как? Получилось?

_ЭБ (разводит руками):_ Пока не знаю. Они разговаривали всю ночь. Утром разошлись. Может, что-то и получится. Но я больше ничего не могла для них сделать. Мне остается только надеяться.

_ТС и ХГ (вздыхают)_: Мы не боги. Мы только хранители.

_Шелдон_: Тебе не понять меня, Дон. У тебя все равно есть Дэнни. Даже если он не с тобой, даже если он не любит тебя, он все равно у тебя есть. Есть надежда, есть мечта, есть простор для фантазий. А у меня все... все кончено... И даже нечего вспомнить. У тебя в прошлом с Дэнни были хотя бы крупинки счастья, из которых ты теперь можешь скатывать и выпекать маленькие хлебные шарики внутреннего покоя, чтобы кормить ими черную птицу своего одиночества, а у меня... Ничего... Несколько улыбок, пара прикосновений и ощущение, что могло бы быть всё, если бы я все-таки решился сделать первый шаг. Вот это ощущение теперь меня и убивает. Я мог все это изменить. Мог. А я струсил, испугался, спрятался за работу. И вот сейчас уже год прошел, а для меня ничего не меняется: солнце встает, солнце садится, а боль не проходит. Я виноват в смерти Эйден, словно бы это я облил ее бензином. Если бы я решился придти в ее жизнь, она бы не пыталась действовать сама, на свой страх и риск, она бы доверилась мне, разделила бы со мной свои беды, свою отчаянную ярость бессилия, что не давала ей вздохнуть. Я бы придумал что-нибудь, не дал бы ей поставить на карту самое дорогое, что у нас с ней было: ее жизнь, ее сердце, ее дыхание. Я бы вывез ее из этих каменных джунглей, которые теперь давят на меня, как гранитные плиты на ее могиле, туда, где лунные дорожки на заливе показывают пути наших желаний, а зеленая листва шепчет наши имена. Я бы нес ее на руках до песчаной косы, а потом целовал бы каждый ее локон, каждую впадинку на коже. А она отвечала бы мне, откликалась бы на каждое движение. А потом мы бы вернулись в этот пр**о**клятый город, опять бы ходили по лаборатории, не дотрагиваясь друг до друга, соприкасаясь только жаркими взглядами, более страстными, чем объятья, более горячими, чем поцелуи... Мне надо было сделать лишь один шаг...

_Дон_: Не знаю, Шелдон. Ты говоришь, что мне должно быть легче от того, что я вижу Дэнни каждый день, вижу, как он улыбается, вижу, как он закрывает глаза от удовольствия, когда Мак проводит рукой по его волосам, думая, что никто этого не замечает. Но мне только больнее. Я пытаюсь убежать от всего этого, пытаюсь убедить себя, что я должен быть рад за него, счастлив его счастьем, но никак не могу. Мои иллюзии – это все, что мне осталось, но я больше не хочу их. Ты говоришь, что тебе так трудно, потому что между тобой и Эйден ничего не было. Ты говоришь, что мне должно быть проще, потому что у меня есть, что вспомнить. Да, я помню, я очень хорошо помню, слишком хорошо. Каждое слово, что шептал мне Дэнни, каждый его поцелуй, каждая клеточка моей кожи помнит его прикосновения, и когда теперь он проходит мимо меня, то все мое тело кричит от этих воспоминаний. Ты говоришь, что тебе больно оттого, что ты мог, но не сделал, а мне больно оттого, что я сделал все, что мог, только это ничего не изменило. Он все равно ушел к Маку. А я даже не могу обвинить его в этом. Разве можно обвинить ветер в том, что он дует с севера? Разве можно обвинить ручей в том, что он течет с гор? Что бы я ни сделал, мне не изменить этого влюбленного взгляда, направленного на Мака, этой улыбки, что, рождаясь в уголках губ, расцветает в глазах экзотическими цветами нежности. И я не знаю, Шелдон. Может, было бы лучше, если бы я никогда не делал шагов, чтобы не было теперь этих заживо пожирающих меня моментов нашего общего прошлого? Может, было бы лучше, если бы он не был рядом каждый день, чтобы не было этого вечного моего проклятья сопричастности, свидетеля их любви?

_ХГ_: Как Эйди? Все еще верит?

_ТС (сочувственно):_ Ага. Думает, что они услышат друг друга, помогут, поддержат. А они говорят о разном. Другая боль, иное отчаяние, противоположные грани горя. Им не плыть в одной лодке...


End file.
